


ROTG SS 2018 : Colors in the Snow

by Zuhelle



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), RotG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/pseuds/Zuhelle
Summary: (For Beautiful-wickedness for the ROTG Secret Santa 2018!) Jack Frost, Pitch Black’s younger “brother”, was chosen to be a new Guardian. Absolutely no one is was okay with this, especially E.Aster Bunnymund. Never in a million years would he accept Jack Frost as a Guardian, let alone see him as a friend.... Unknown to him, the universe has.....a unique way of handling things.(Slight Jackrabbit)





	1. The New Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful-wickedness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beautiful-wickedness).



“There was black sand swirling the globe, a shadow, and then my workshop froze into this winter disaster right after!” North exclaimed loudly.  
“’Black sand’? What do you mean ‘black sand’”- Bunny started, but was interrupted by Tooth.  
“No doubt its Pitch Black and Jack Frost! Who else would it be?”  
“I know, Sheila, but ‘black sand’? That’s not something Pitch should have in his control. Those two are already nothing but trouble makers, we don’t need them gaining any new powers...”  
Sandy watched as Bunnymund sat down on a wooden chair by the fire place, he too was concerned for this... new sand.  
Wringing his hands and furrowing his brow, he concentrated on warming up from this shiversome workshop. That damn Jack Frost, he considered that kid his nemesis. One too many times has that bastard messed with his Easter eggs, and now that kid and Pitch are starting up some fresh dark scheme again.

The Guardians usually argue when they’re summoned away from their duties, but whenever Jack Frost was involved with Pitch, the room would become dead quiet. Those two were dangerous. The past three hundred years have proved new spirits like Jack were not to be underestimated. The fact he’d be called “Pitch’s younger brother” was somewhat ridiculous, since its clear they had no physical relation, but in terms of morality or common sense when it came to goodwill towards anyone on this Earth? Hell, they may as well have been blood.  
“Manny, is it really Jack Frost and Pitch Black behind this?” North bellowed, arms out, asking the moon for guidance. The moon’s light shone down upon the floor, and shadows cast about, Jack Frost and Pitch Black, back to back......confirming it was them.  
Bunny nodded his head with a glare. “Yep. Knew it.”

North’s eyes moved from the floor back up to the moon. “What must we do?” The moon’s light flickered over to a hole in the floor, and activated a plate that shifted to the side, revealing a glorious, massive crystal that elevated out of the floor. “Guys? Do you know what this means?!” Tooth exclaimed, her heart pounding.  
“He’s chosen a new guardian?” North whispered in awe.  
“What? Why?” Bunnymund couldn’t help but feel a stab to his pride if the moon felt like they weren’t good enough to stop Jack and Pitch this time around. Good god, what if the new guardian ends up being the ground hog? He couldn’t possibly work with that.  
Bunnymund’s paws fisted into a prayer. “Please not the ground hog, please not the ground hog....”  
“If Manny thinks we need help, then we shall take all the help we can get.” North said, looking down at Sandy, who nodded with confidence. The crystal lit up, and everyone held their breath. The figure slowly started to shape, and North started to get excited for their new team member....until the figure materialized in full.  
“.......Jack.....Jack Frost?”

Bunnymund practically feinted. “JaCK FROST?! A GUARDIAN? No no no- this....ha....this has gotta be a joke, Man in the Moon, seriously, this is.....ha.....”  
Sandy failed to calm the hysterical Pooka. He tried to gesture to get Tooth and North to help, but they too seemed to be in a state of shock.  
“He’s....a guardian.....a guardian...helps children..... Jack Frost? I mean..... I don’t think he’s as bad as Pitch, but...he’s...” Tooth stuttered, trying to find a defense for the young spirit, but she stopped herself short.  
North looked up to the moon, very serious and confused. “Manny.....are you sure?”  
The figurine upon the crystal glowed even brighter. His decision was final.  
“Well, if Manny believes Jack Frost can be a guardian, then I will too.” North decided, his hands on his hips with a smile on his face.

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME, NORTH!” Bunnymund shrieked, “There’s no way in HELL that kid could be guardian material! You’ve all lost your minds!”  
“Bunny, calm down...” Tooth gently ushered, “Maybe this will work out. We should trust Manny.” Bunny shook his head, he couldn’t believe this. His ears were flat against his head, and his paws were shaking. This had to be the worst day of his immortal life.  
Why did North make him do this. Why him. Why him out of all the guardians. Well, it wasn’t just him. Sandy was there, which was relieving to know he wouldn’t be doing this alone. Some of North’s yeti were waiting on the sidelines with one of those big ‘ole present bags.  
He couldn’t believe the plan was to kidnap Jack Frost. Not that he’d go along peacefully after all, especially if Pitch was near him. But still, he couldn’t help but feel all this preparation was a little over-kill.

Regardless, he shouldn’t be complaining about having back-up incase things go South.  
The Guardians had to do some scouting around the area where they knew Jack Frost and Pitch Black had the most activity. Rumors of a cavern domain had reached the Pooka’s ears in spirit circles or parties he’d been invited to. He hoped he’d get rid of the place before he’d ever dare step into that hell hole, but here he was, nearly ten feet away from the pit, with nothing but an old wooden frame of a bed to guard it. There had to be some catch, this couldn’t have been the place....it was too....quiet.

“SHUT UP! UGH!”

Bunny, Sandy, and the nearby Yeti flinched and quickly hid themselves. Yeesh, that hurt his poor ears. Jack Frost suddenly emerged from the hole, harshly pushing over the bed frame in the process. He landed on the ground and kicked dirt back into the pit he came out of. “It doesn’t feel right, okay?! This crosses a line.”  
Bunny had never thought he’d see the day Jack Frost would be angry, let alone seething with frustration as he saw before him. What in the world was going on?  
A deep, annoyed voice echoed from the dark pit in the ground.  
“Jack, you don’t understand. Its necessary. You can’t back out of this now, not when we’ve done so much preparation. You’ve waited 300 years, but I? I have waited CENTURIES for this. You will NOT ruin it. I’m doing this with or without you.”  
“Its not- I – you’re so-“ The frost spirit stuttered, he couldn’t get out any words with his current mood. “ArgH!” Jack cast ice over the hole with his staff, and marched off toward the town, harsh icicles protruding upward from the ground behind his heavy footsteps.  
‘Are they fighting? Huh. This might be easier than I thought.’ Bunnymund signaled to Sandy and the yeti to change position. Knowing Jack had anger fresh on his mind....if they played their cards right, he’d be distracted long enough for them to capture him.

.....And capture him they did......badly.  
The North pole had just been cleaned up, but it looked far worse than before Pitch and Jack’s little “show off” display. Its as if a bomb of ice exploded in the poor workshop, which may as well have been what happened.  
Jack Frost, his eyes wide and wild, teeth grit, his heavy breathing projected for all to hear.  
He was on his knees, hands clasped behind his back, and his body held heavily to the ground. “Let me go!” He shouted.  
“Easy, easy, Jack Frost! My name is Nickolas North, I’m sorry for such....rough welcome to my home.”  
“Welcome? You kidnapped me.” Jack said, only starting to calm his raspy voice from exhaustion.  
“Jack, I’m cutting to the chase. We know you and Pitch have been planning something, something...dangerous.”  
“What of it?” Jack glared, head low, eyes focused on North.

“You were fighting earlier.” Bunnymund spoke up. Everyone turned to him. “What happened? You were upset.”  
“None of your business, kangaroo.”  
Bunnymund choked. “I- the what? What did you call me? I’m NOT a kangaroo.”  
“You sure? What else could you possibly be?” Jack Frost teased, a smirk on his face. God this kid got under his skin too easily.  
“I’m a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me.”  
Jack looked away, but Bunny saw. He saw those eyes tear up, and that pouty lip. He wanted to hiss through his teeth, maybe he took this too far. This kid was....definitely different than he thought he’d be. The kid was always causing so much trouble, and throwing insults or playful teasing.... But.....he never sat down and had a real...heart to heart to really understand this kid and who he was.

Bunnymund was stubborn though. This could be an act. He was not going to fall for it that easily. Tooth butt in, knowing Bunny wouldn’t apologize. “Hi Jack! Um- my name is Tooth. I’m...I’ve heard a lot about you!”  
Jack hesitated, but lifted his head to look at her. She didn’t seem so bad, despite being his...enemy. “Like what?” He pressured.  
“....Like.....your...teeth!”  
Jack barely had time to blink in confusion before Tooth was on him. Bunnymund almost laughed at how panicked the kid looked when Tooth rushed toward his mouth. Couldn’t help but feel some pity for the kid. Tooth had great charisma, but she really needed to work on her personal space.  
Struggled gurgle noises came out of Jack’s pried open mouth, and North rushed him to pull Tooth away from him. “Oh...my GOSH!!! My fairies were right, your teeth are so white! They really DO sparkle like snow!!” Though Jack was still taken aback,

his face was red in embarrassment and confusion. Kid probably wasn’t expecting such a friendly....kidnapping or ...interrogation. Whatever he thought it might be.  
Tooth was lucky he didn’t bite.  
But enough of the small talk, it was time to get down to business.  
“Jack Frost, you know of Man in the Moon, yes?” North asked. Good to know North was finally initiating the...”big news” in a slow way.  
“Yeah. I know him.” Jack’s words were spit out with disdain. “He’s the guy that cursed me to ...THIS.” Jack said, looking down at the frost beneath his legs.  
The guardians were quiet, unsure as to what he was so angry about. What did he say? The Man in the Moon cursed him? That couldn’t be right- the moon would have informed them if he was resurrecting a new spirit with guardian potential at least a few decades prior, wouldn’t he? Didn’t Pitch find this spirit? ...Maybe there really WAS more to this story.  
Sandy didn’t want to delay the news any longer. He somehow seemed...excited to relay this...guardianship news to Jack unlike the others. Symbols appeared above his head rapidly, as he approached Jack with a hop in his step. “Um...... I can’t- “ Jack tried to get Sandy to stop, but to no avail. The starcatcher just couldn’t help himself and kept rambling.

North clasped his hands together, sweaty and tense. “Well, uh- Sandy here.... Is trying to say... Manny...... chose you Jack. You are....to become the next guardian.”


	2. Nothing But Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack starts to wonder if his life has been nothing but fighting. Even Pitch, the only one he ever got along with, his own "brother", has been getting angrier lately. It just never lets up, does it?

North’s workshop may never look the same again, not after all this frost damage. Good lord if Bunny didn’t have frostbite, he sure had it now. Jack was fuming. Anger should be associated with fire and heat, not snow and COLD! North really shouldn’t have told the kid this so soon.  
“NEW GUARDIAN?!” Jack shouted, icicles spiking up from the ground. “YOU IGNORE ME FOR 300 YEARS, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST- ARGH!” Jack swung his staff toward the moon, ice lightning cascading from its tip, as if this action could breach time and space and reach the man that resides there.... But of course, it fell short, and a small snow fall simply sprinkled downward.

Sandy dusted Jack in the face with his sand, which somehow, wasn’t enough to make him pass out, but he did stumble back and hold his head, gasping dizzily. “Jack- please- We are not stupid. We know you’re Pitch’s brother. Man in the moon thinks you’d be good as guardian! Why not give it a try?”  
Jack stood up, still somewhat hunched over with the fatigue caused by Sandy’s grains. “You guys are my brother’s enemies. You ignored me yourselves for years. Pitch found me, he’s my brother, I’m not betraying him.”  
Bunny shook his head with disdain. This kid must be brainwashed. “Frost, full offense, your “brother” doesn’t care about you. He’s just using you.”  
“YOU DON’T KNOW HIM, YOU DON’T KNOW ME- AND LOOK IN THE GODDAMNED MIRROR! Who is using WHO, here, Bunny?!” Jack shouted, glaring daggers at the Pooka. “This “guardianship” is probably just to sway me from Pitch’s side. Ridiculous to start with, I don’t wanna be locked up, I don’t wanna bribe kids, I want to be me. Pitch is my family, you guys are not.”  
Tooth, North, and Sandy stood there squirming nervously. This was a very rough situation. Suddenly Tooth gasped in pain. “Tooth?” North went to check on her.  
“My- my fairies! My palace.....its under attack!” Everyone seemed to jump in anticipation, but Jack froze. Chills went up his spine.... Pitch started early. He started without him.

~~~~~~~

The Guardians and Jack arrived on the scene, horses screaming left and right. The guardians took their little sleigh, and as soon as they went through the portal, Jack had taken to the sky; nightmares whizzing back and forth. Jack never got along with the nightmare horses, and Pitch could always reform them from Sanderson’s sand, so he felt little care when the other guardians tried to destroy them. A few nightmares compared to the army Jack saw Pitch build up was nothing. This wouldn’t stop him.  
Suddenly, Jack heard a high-pitched screech coming his direction. A small fairy bumped into his chest, being chased by a nightmare. The Nightmare skidded to a halt, it was not allowed to hurt his master’s brother. Jack look at it blankly, and it seemed to get nervous and move on to capture other fairies. Jack looked down at his hoodie pocket, and the small fairy seemed to peak out and check if the coast was clear. It then looked up to Jack, and instead of fear, she smiled and nodded at him.

Jack was taken aback by this reaction. Being Pitch’s “Brother” usually was accompanied with fear of him, or what Pitch could do to them if they dared harm him. Never had he received a smile so genuine. Maybe the fairy didn’t know who he was? Regardless...something awakened in Jack’s heart..... a small warmth, a happy little warmth that he wished he could grasp and cradle until it over took him. He smiled down at the fairy after his shocking awe over such a feeling. Saving one little fairy wouldn’t harm Pitch’s plans, he’ll keep her from harm’s way for a little longer.

Tooth was on the verge of tears, her panicked breathing, shaking hands....the other guardians surrounded her in comfort. The little fairy from Jack’s pocket squealed in relief, before he could stop her, she whisked over to her “mother” and Tooth held her close with a smile. “Jack- ? Jack saved you?” The guardians looked over to Jack in confusion. Jack just stood there and gulped. A pause, and Tooth smiled at him. “Thank you, Jack.”  
More warmth. Pitch never thanked him so genuinely before. Things were just...”Adequate” or “Acceptable”...... Jack started to wonder if.......he was found by the wrong person.  
Before he could dwell on it, Pitch arrived. “Ah, Jack. There you are....” Pitch narrowed his eyes at him. “I see you distracted the guardians for me. Thank you, Jack. Come on over here.”  
The Guardians looked at Jack accusingly, the warm feeling vanishing from Jack’s chest. Jack rolled his eyes and flew up to Pitch. 

“Really, though, you seemed to be quite chatty with them. Is there something you lot are trying to get from my little brother? You’re a fool to think he’d negotiate with you all.”  
“There is nothing to negotiate, Pitch! Jack is to be Guardian.” North yelled up to him. North really needed to keep quiet. Pitch seemed to still for a moment, processing the information slowly. He then looked over to Jack who was looking down at them with frustration. “is that so?” Pitch let out a bellowing laugh. “If Man in the Moon thinks he can stop my revenge on you lot by trying to sway Jack to your side, he’s lost his mind with time it seems.”  
Jack refused to look at Pitch, and he kept a good distance by his side. They still didn’t resolve their fight from earlier.

Jack didn’t like this plan of Pitch’s. He revealed his destruction toward each guardian one at a time..... steal Tooth’s fairies, capture Sandy, destroy Bunny’s eggs, and deal with North and his Yeti later. Jack didn’t LIKE the guardians, but he didn’t hate them either. Well, aside from Bunny. He really.... did not like that guy. But despite his lack of support for the guardians’ methods, he still believed they really just wanted to make kids happy. For Pitch to take all that away from them..... its too harsh.  
Jack clearly didn’t have a say in the matter though. Bunnymund threw his boomerangs, and Pitch dragged him onto his most loyal horse, and they rode off into a shadow.

The next thing Jack knew, he was getting an earful.  
“A GUARDIAN? YOU? The man in the moon thinks he can just take away my younger brother with such a weak tactic? How laughable! Ahaha! They must be desperate if they’re already trying such things behind my back...”  
Jack sat on the crooked bridge near Pitch’s pacing. He silently looked up to the chittering nervous fairies above him. He started to feel sorry for them. After spending so many years by Pitch’s side with such lack of empathy or affection.... Being shown even a small smile of kindness by a small little fairy melted his frozen heart.  
Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when he caught Pitch staring at him. “What?”  
“Why were you REALLY with the guardians, Jack? You didn’t tell them my plan,  
did you?”

Jack clenched his staff at the tone of those words. “No, they kidnapped me.  
They’re.....the moon is...serious about wanting me to be a guardian.”  
Pitch’s gaze lingered for a moment, but he straightened his back, believing in  
his younger brother’s words.  
“Hm. Jack, I know you didn’t support my plans before, but I’ve told you I’ll do this with or without you. I just want to be sure you won’t do anything to sabotage-“  
“They ignored me for 300 years, there’s no way I’m joining them, especially with that rabbit on their team.”

Pitch smiled sadly, satisfied with Jack’s answer. Pitch placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Worry not Jack, I’ve planned Bunnymund’s demise especially for you.”  
Jack lowered his head to the ground. That’s at least one thing he was looking forward to.

 

~~~~~~

 

“NO!”  
Jack screamed. What is happening. This was not supposed to happen. This....this wasn’t... .  
Jack watched in horror as Pitch seemed to torture Sandy high into the sky.  
Arrows shot through the poor golden man, his face in agony and terror.... His glow was disappearing, his sand is turning black- this was wrong.  
“PITCH!” Jack screeched, looking over to his older brother. “THIS WASN’T PART OF THE PLAN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”  
“THIS WAS THE PLAN JACK, BE SILENT AND WITNESS THE POWER I SHALL POSSESS WHEN HE DISAPPEARS ENTIRELY, I SHALL BE IN FULL CONTROL!” Pitch let out a mad cackle.  
Tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t stand this anymore. He and Pitch, back then....for nearly 100 years....they got along great. Pitch was actually kind to him, Pitch was eerie, and somewhat mean to certain kids, but he did it all out of dark fun. Jack didn’t mind that.  
But whenever the topic of “guardians” came up, Pitch would...change. He’d become angry, and scarier. When the Great Depression finally subsided, and the Guardians took over the world....well......

He was always impulsive and calculating.....but after THAT..... ..... he was hell bent on revenge.  
Jack asked what happened between them, and he simply would say “...they stole from me.” Took Jack a few years to figure out what he meant by that, but regardless, Pitch wouldn’t listen to Jack’s suggestions of taking over Halloween. Pitch was so adamant about bringing back the dark ages. A time where humans were sickly and scared. Jack didn’t approve of this at all. That’s when the arguments started.  
Pitch would apologize for his behavior, but it was clear he still bore some resentment to the Frost spirit over their disagreements. Jack was very firm to Pitch for a long while that he didn’t want any part of his plans. Until he met E.Aster Bunnymund.  
Jack was absolutely fascinated with the Bunny’s abilities over nature. Flowers would grow when he’d speak sweetly to them. He’d paint with thousands of colors, and wouldn’t even care if he got some on his coat. Trees blossomed with the breeze he’d create when he’d whizz by. Grass would grow beneath his feet wherever he stepped... this spirit was a complete opposite to Jack.  
Bunny was a cavity with how sweet he’d be to children who would see them. He’d let them pet him or even pull on his ears or tail. He’d give them hugs, offer

them more eggs, give them hints if they lacked the skills to search well enough during egg hunts.  
Jack may as well have become....infatuated with the Spring Spirit. He wanted to meet this bunny himself. Befriend him. That’d be a laugh, a spirt of winter and a spirit of spring getting along? Its almost unheard of. But Jack couldn’t help but feel a tug towards this being with such mystical power over nature. Everything about him was warm, and it made Jack happy to be in his presence.

Jack didn’t have any skills with other spirits, aside from being with Pitch. He’d often talk about the rabbit and what things he’d say or do with the children that day, relaying all this information to Pitch. Pitch would rudely roll his eyes, shaking his head. “Jack, some people are not what they seem. I’d stay away from that beast if I were you.”  
Jack was insulted by such crude words about the sweet bunny man. How dare Pitch say that about him? Pitch doesn’t know anything about the guardians, they’re actually nice people.  
Jack wanted to get Bunny’s attention, but he didn’t know how to do it. He’d always play pranks on Pitch, and they’d have a good laugh afterwards....maybe he’ll play a little trick on him, and then they could be friends.

Boy did Jack miss that childish innocence of his. He should have heeded Pitch’s warning.  
Jack didn’t mean for his simple snow fall to turn into a storm. Everything was okay until Bunnymund spotted him and started yelling profanities at him. Jack was betrayed, almost heart broken. The spirit he observed for so long turned out to be just.....an angry, mean....jerk!  
That’s when Jack and Bunnymund started their harsh rivalry. Bunnymund was really sore about that Easter Sunday Jack had sprinkled snow on. Easter is a sign of spring. Another week of winter was not what he wanted or had in mind. He already had the groundhog give him trouble for bringing spring too early or too late, he doesn’t need ANOTHER spirit barging in.  
Jack on the other hand started to get trust issues with other spirits. So two faced. So arrogant...too busy.... too uptight. No fun at all. Pitch simply shook his head and said with a sad face: “I told you so.”

“You can’t trust them Jack, they’re the type of people that would....hide their true intentions. A smile on their face, with a knife stabbed into your back.”


	3. Respectful Artisans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny learn to appreciate their individual differences and similarities in terms of their powers and personalities.   
> A newfound appreciation and fascination blooms between them.   
> However, their fun times are soon crushed, just like the colorful egg shards beneath their feet.

Jack’s entire being felt like it exploded.  
Pitch had just...killed Sandy. Pitch said they’d just...”capture him”, not drain away his essence and convert his sand into nightmare fuel. Jack liked Sandy. Out of all the other Guardians, Sandy was the only one that didn’t mind his pranks. Sandy was the only one that seemed to smile and wave at him. Sure, he was sleepy and couldn’t always keep up with Jack’s high energy, but....he still never did anything to hurt Jack.

Seeing Sandy’s last grain lose its light.....and Jack felt hot. Boiling hot. Something in his chest ignited, like a banshee he screamed into the night, frost sparking, his target: Pitch.  
Faces of shock, black skies, whirling winds, chilling shrieks of nightmares....people were calling his name...... and everything turned black.  
Jack awoke in warm, fluffy arms. He looked up and saw the guardians...or what was left of them, looking down at him in shock and worry.  
“Frostbite?? Oi, Frostbite, wake up.” A soft paw tapped his face.  
Was he laying in Bunnymund’s lap? What...what the heck happened?

“Jack- are you okay?!” Tooth was worried. A small fairy buzzed over and flit in  
his face. “oh...you’re that small fairy I saved...”  
It chirped in confirmation, happy to see him again.  
“Jack.....did Pitch not tell you what he’d ....do to Sandy?” North asked slowly.  
Oh no. That’s right. Sandy was gone. Jack failed to stop him. Pitch....he betrayed me. He lied to me.  
Tears started to stream down Jack’s face, steaming the air. “No.....Sandy is....I’m so sorry...”

The Guardians looked to each-other in worry, and Bunnymund took out a small cloth and scrubbed off Jack’s tears. “Hey, hey now Frostbite. Hold on. Its....its not your fault, you didn’t know......when Sandy and I......went to...get you earlier....we overheard ya fighting with Pitch. You didn’t approve of what he was planning to do to us, did ya?”  
Tooth and North looked at each other and back at Jack, watching as he nodded his head furiously, his face still hurt with agony.  
Bunnymund stood up, Jack carried in his arms.  
“Everyone hold on, I’ll take us to the Warren.”

The ground fell out beneath them, and they got sucked into a world of green.  
The air was warm and fresh, the colors of flowers glistened, truly glowing in the light. Bunnymund set Jack down onto the grass and kneeled beside him.  
“Alright, group up guys. Sandy....Sandy is gone. This is serious.”  
Tooth and North sat on the other side of Jack, whom was still drained.  
“Jack.... I’m sorry we didn’t....get to you before Pitch did.” Tooth said sadly. The ‘Babytooth’ floated down and perched on Jack’s chest, looking down at him with a sad smile.  
“No...,” Jack started, his voice raspy. “Pitch was.....Pitch was kind to me at first. I...I really feel as though he was my brother. He told me he was, but-“  
“Pitch told you that you were brother?” North asked, dumbfounded. “Y-yeah...” Jack hesitated, confused.  
“...Jack....sweet-tooth. No. Pitch....Pitch doesn’t have a blood brother.” Tooth said, worried.

“I...I figured that....but.... I still felt as though he was kind enough I considered him family, even if we weren’t. Its better I believed I had family to look after me than no one at all. I don’t remember anything of who I was, and I never will.”  
Tooth’s feathers stood on end. “Jack...Jack I have....teeth. The teeth Pitch stole contain the memories of all children on this earth. You are less than 400 years old, I HAVE your teeth.”  
Jack shot upward, eyes wide. “What?”  
Babytooth barreled off Jack’s now upright chest; Tooth reached out to catch her. “Jack, the reason I collect teeth is because they contain memories of childhood. It keeps people kind and happy when they become adults....did Pitch not tell you this-?”

Jack shook his head, his anger returning. Pitch didn’t tell him that at all. He just said it was an odd hobby the tooth fairy had.... The secrets to his past were right there, and Pitch just- ?  
“Frostbite- hey- Jack!” Jack felt a paw tap his cheek, snapping him back to the present.  
“Jack....look, I- I just knew you as Pitch’s little brother back then I thought that you.....I thought.....someone who willingly stayed with Pitch must have been just as bad as him, and when you started that snow back in ’68, I got so..... god kid....I had no idea THIS was what you were actually going through.”  
Jack saw Bunny look him in the eyes. They were such a pretty green, free of hatred or anger. This....this was the spirit Jack saw and fell for so many years ago. Jack looked away, focused on the green grass below him. His cheeks flush red, more tears fell from his face.

“Jack..I’m so sorry we left ya with him. I’m so sorry we didn’t get to ya first. But.... If you’d be willing to give us a second chance.... We can defeat him.” Jack quickly looked back up toward the tall Pooka.  
“We’ll get ya your memories, set ya straight. Mend whatever we may have broken for ya in the past. I at least owe ya that for my behavior when we...first met.”  
Jack looked between Tooth and North, who both smiled and nodded unanimously. Babytooth flew over and landed in Jack’s palm and cheeped excitedly at him.  
Jack got up on the balls of his feet, squatting down, then slowly standing up. He took his blue sleeve and wiped his face, then looked up with determination. “I think Its time we put a stop to Pitch.”

The warmth in Jack’s chest blossomed immensely. He felt like there may as well have been a mini sun in his soul. He’s never had so much fun in his life. Tooth, North, and Bunny were running around painting eggs. Jack laughed hard when he saw all those little guys walking around with tiny legs. Bunnymund may as well have had a funny bone if he designed them like that!  
Jack couldn’t help but keep up his teasing manner. He’d frost the ground, making the eggs slip on the grass. He froze part of the dye river, making the poor eggs confused as to why they weren’t submerged in the water. North seemed to get a good chuckle out of his antics. Bunny still yelled at him, but....it was free of anger. It was more playful, more....annoyed than truly mad. That was just fine in Jack’s book!

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Bunnymund watched as the frost spirit flew around the warren, frantically causing trouble wherever he went. But to Bunny’s surprise, he actually would fix up his mistakes or disasters right after. Bunny couldn’t help but notice....despite the kid’s playful manner, this spirit..... certainly wasn’t a kid. While young for a spirit, Jack Frost was someone unique. He was mature in the way he handled his powers, mature in the way he kindly apologized or guided the eggs to their destinations.  
The pooka side-eyed the frost spirit when he was finally sitting, and focusing on an egg. His tongue was stuck out to the side, his eyes narrowed and focused. The tiny paint brush in his hand steady and swift. The eggs painted by Jack were...incredible. The frost-mimicking designs, the bright and pastel colors...so soft and delicate but pleasing and calm. Jack truly seemed to enjoy such heavy work. Who knew the kid had it in him?

Even Jack’s pranks, Bunny finally noticed the frozen droplet pearls on the colorful flowers..... the grass was frosted white, steaming upward in the sunlight. The trees had icicles drip into the river water, creating a serene noise with every drop. The snowflakes that would fall whenever he’d walk by were the most intricate and beautiful Bunnymund had ever seen. No doubt, Jack was an artist, just like Bunny. He just happened to make his art with frost. Bunny was in awe as to how he could feel so.... Intrigued and calm around a spirit of winter. Jack was.....astounding. Bright blue eyes so enrapturing.

But Bunny could feel the sadness behind Jack’s eyes. He couldn’t imagine what it must have been like to put up with Pitch for so long. Pitch probably didn’t tell Jack about his memories to control him. A messed up manipulative move on his part. Bunny would make sure Pitch would never harm Jack again.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

.... Pitch had attacked. Everything was in ruins. Soon after the first horses appeared, Jack vanished.  
Colorful eggs lay shattered on the ground. Egg stone crumbles stacked up in mounds. There sat Bunnymund, weeping over this loss. There was no hope left. Lights on North’s globe were dwindling, their tooth collecting was on stand still, Easter was destroyed, and Christmas may as well follow.  
Bunny felt a small, gentle hand on his shoulder. “Bunny? Bunny I’m so sorry...we tried...but....”  
North cursed, butting into the conversation. “We were outnumbered......and Jack-“  
That’s right. Jack. He disappeared.  
“You...you don’t think he betrayed us, do you? For his memories?”

For a second, Bunny clenched his fist and bit his lip. A soon as the anger came, it vanished just as quickly.  
“No....there was no way that kid would willingly go back to Pitch after all this........there’s....I don’t want to believe it.”  
Tooth was wringing her hands. “Babytooth- Babytooth is gone too! She was with Jack, oh Babytooth....”  
Bunnymund gulped, and looked up with squinted eyes. The lair. He knew where it was. He’d bet a million eggs that’s where Jack and Pitch would be.  
“Tooth, North, get to the pole. We gotta protect what’s left of us. Make sure the Yeti and Elves aren’t being attacked.”  
“What? Where are you going, Bunny?” North bellowed.

“I’m gonna find Jack.”  
Tooth gasped in confusion. “Alone?!”  
“If all three of us go, Pitch would be more susceptible to our fear. If I go alone, I might have a better chance of finding them.”  
“But Bunny-“ Tooth flit around nervously. “What if....what if Jack really did go back to his side? You’ll be all alone...”  
Bunny forced a smile at her. “Thanks for thinkin’ of me, Tooth. But I can’t just leave Jack down there.”  
North and Tooth exchanged worried looks. The situation was grim. Their only hope at this point was to get to Pitch directly. Even then...... was winning even a possibility? North shook his head and rested his hands on Bunny’s shoulders. “We’ll be waiting for you, my friend.”  
Bunny nodded, taking out his sharp wooden boomerang, twirling it in the air in front of him.  
“Pitch won’t know what hit ‘em.”

~~~~~~  
Bunny hesitated as he loomed over the dark hole. There’s no going back after this. He could feel his energy withering away. This may as well have been a one way ticket to his certain death.  
His body jerked when his ears picked up the feint sound of Jack’s voice. He took a breath, and jumped down. He needed to save Jack from this monster, and nothing was going to stop him.


	4. I Won't Let You Hurt Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardian of Hope refuses to give up on Jack.

“Let me go!” Jack shouted, glaring daggers at Pitch.  
“Jack how could you betray me like that? I told you the details of my plan quite well, you should have known-“  
“YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU’D KILL SANDY! AND YOU DIDN’T EVER TELL ME ABOUT MY TEETH!”  
Steaming tears trailed down Jack’s cheeks in his fury.  
Pitch stepped back, holding his breath, observing Jack’s movements against the black- sand binds that held him still.

“I felt it was best if you left that life behind. You can’t go back to it. All it will bring is pain.”  
“YOU’RE WRONG! You don’t know what I was!”  
“Maybe not, but I know who you are now. Jack Frost, the spirit that makes a mess wherever he goes. No one would accept you like I have.”  
Frost shot out and covered the sand binds, causing them to crack and break.

Pitch took a step backward, Jack’s staff was in his hand, Jack shouldn’t be able to use his powers so easily-  
“The Guardians accepted me. They told me your lies. You weren’t always like this! What happened to the Pitch I knew?”  
Jack looked away in shame. After everything Pitch had done to him, and he still couldn’t help but cling to the past. It was all he had here.  
“Jack, there’s no point to this anymore. The Guardians are losing. Once they’re gone, we can be a family again.” Pitch’s long boney fingers reached out to caress Jack’s head, only to be poked by Babytooth’s beak.

Pitch yelped in pain, his eyes wide with surprise.  
“Babytooth, no! I told you to stay hidden-“ Jack tried to usher her back into his hoodie pocket, but she stood her ground.  
Pitch growled, snatching her out of the air.  
“BABYTOOTH! Pitch- let her go, damn it!” Jack desperately pleaded.  
“You brought this on yourself, Jack.” Pitch brought Jack’s staff up over his knee, a motion intended to break it.  
“NO!” Jack panicked. That staff was all he had before Pitch. He couldn’t lose it-  
a flash of fur, and Pitch was on the ground, groaning in pain.  
He gasped as he looked up, revealing the tall Pooka shielding Jack from Pitch’s wrath. Jack’s staff in one hand, Babytooth in the other.

“Bunny!?” Jack cried.  
“You won’t hurt him ever again, Pitch.”  
Bunny broke Jack’s chains with a swift kick of his leg. Jack dashed up and hugged him. Bunny quickly shoved Jack’s staff and Babytooth into his arms, and pushed him back as Pitch started to stand.  
“Oh, this is precious. Jack, don’t tell me you’ve now become best friends with your sworn enemy?” Pitch laughed, his eyes gleaming in the heavy darkness.  
Bunny glared, his boomerangs out at the ready. “I only disregarded him when I thought him to be associated with you, Pitch.”  
“Oh dear Aster, Jack is STILL my little brother. Aren’t you, Jack?” Pitch cooed to Jack, tilting his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the spirit hiding behind Bunny.

“Shut your mouth, you rat bag!” Bunny flung his boomerang at Pitch, whom fell into his own shadow and dispersed his presence around the two intruders.  
Bunny got down on all fours. “Jack, hop on!”  
Jack quickly pounced onto Bunny’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck after he tucked Babytooth back into his pocket.  
Bunny ran fast through the lair, trying to backtrack how he got into this hell.  
But the corridors just seemed to lead him in a big circle.  
“Bunny-“ Jack called down to him, “Pitch controls his labyrinth with shadow, he can change it almost indefinitely to confuse us.”  
“So we’re trapped down he-!?” Before Bunny could finish his sentence, he skidded to a halt, flinging Jack off his back.

“WHOAH!?”

Jack tumbled through the air, reeling back only to find Bunny missing.  
“Bunny?! Bunny where-“  
Upon further searching revealed a small little rabbit.  
“....Bunny...?”  
“Ah, buggar...” The little rabbit cursed, ears flat against his head, as if he wished to hide.  
Jack scooped Bunnymund into his arms hesitantly, looking down at him.  
“oh no...What...happened to you?”

“My believers....the children....we’re running out of time. We’ll never get out of here. I’m sorry, Jack.”  
Jack scrunched his face. He reached back and placed Bunny into his hoodie. Before Bunny could protest, Jack dashed off down the hallway.  
“Jack! Jack, you said yourself we can’t-“  
The staff in Jack’s hand lit up a brilliant blue; shrieking shadows fizzed away, revealing an escape route to the surface.  
“Hang on...”  
Jack and Bunny breached the surface, Babytooth shouting a victory cry from his pocket.

“We have to get to the other Guardians... where are they?”  
“The last believer...Jamie Bennett’s house.”  
“Jamie Bennett?” That name sounded familiar to Jack... yes, that child played in his hometown of Burgess... a most excellent snow fort and snowman constructor. It was only fitting that Jamie be the last believer. They could only hope to make it to him before Pitch does.  
“Please...give me a sign...anything.”  
Jack, Bunny, and Babytooth were forced to watch in sadness as Jamie succumbed to his doubts in the Easter Bunny.

The little rabbit couldn’t bring himself to attempt to woo the child out of his daze. He had no eggs, he looked nothing as he did before. What use was there to believe in such a small creature?  
Jack sensed Bunny’s despair. He looked to the frosted window in front of him.... His reflection changed to a look of determination.  
Squeaking skin against glass brought on the attention of Bunny, Babytooth, and little Jamie, and they watched in awe as a small simple patterned egg seemed to will itself to life on the window.

Jamie gasped, and looked to his bunny plush.  
Bunny followed Jack’s finger. The tracing was so delicate and intricate... lovingly carved upon the window was a replicate of his current bunny form. Jack stepped inside the warm room, and held out his hands. The small bunny hopped out of the window, onto his hands, and dashed off into the air.  
It ran circles around little Jamie, and he spun in circles, laughing as it exploded into snow around him.  
“Snow...? My mother told me that......snow is..... Jack Frost’s doing...” Bunny and Jack snapped their heads up in surprise. Did....did he just say...? “Jack Frost?”  
“He....he said....but.... that’s me....that’s my name!”

Jamie turned, his jaw dropped.  
Bunny and Babytooth looked silently between Jack and Jamie, watching in astonishment.  
“Wait...can you hear me? Can you....see me?”  
Jamie nodded, smiling brightly.  
“He....he sees me!”

Jack back-flipped, kicking his legs into the air, and landing on a desk with a light thud.  
“Whoah-! Frostbite! I nearly fell out of your hood!” “Oh- sorry Bunny...”  
Jamie peered down at the little Bunny now in Jack’s hands.  
“The easter bunny? And Jack Frost? In my room!? This is awesome!”  
Jack and Bunny watched as Jamie rambled in excitement. Their last believer was saved.  
Bunny looked up to Jack, his eyes glazed, somewhat tearful. “Jack...” he whispered.  
The young spirit gazed down at the small rabbit, eyes blue and bright. “You...you made him...believe in me..”  
Jack was quiet for a moment, and smiled with a nod.  
“I couldn’t just....stand there and let him forget you.”

Bunny nuzzled into Jack’s chest.  
“Frostbite, I’m so sorry. I was so wrong about you. You really are guardian material.” Jack hugged the rabbit gently. “You really think so?” He asked, bashfully.  
“I know so. I also know Pitch won’t stand a chance against you. I believe in you, Jack.”  
Jack Frost wanted to cry in that moment. After all these years.... The side of Bunnymund he had always admired...was finally being shown....given...to HIM.  
A moment more of relishing this moment, and lightning struck nearby. Jack and Jamie ran to the window and peered upward toward the sky.  
A silhouette of the nefarious Pitch Black was awaiting them.

“We need to get Jamie out of here.”  
“Right you are, mate.”


	5. The Day is Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians and their believers stand up to Pitch.....meanwhile Jack and Bunny kinda...flirt

The other two Guardians reunited with their lost members and the final believer.  
They were currently hiding from Pitch in an alleyway.  
But it was no use. Shadows were his domain. Fear was his beacon. In a matter of minutes, the Nightmare King will be upon them.  
Bunnymund thought it was as good a time as ever to finally tell Jack about what he snuck into his jacket pocket.  
“Bunny...you...”

Jack gazed down at the golden tooth box now held delicately in his hands.  
“Pitch was distracted, I managed to grab it before we left his Lair.”  
Jack kissed Bunny’s head and squeezed him close, much to the rabbit’s surprise. Tears froze half way down Jack’s cheeks. “Thank you, Bunny. Thank you.” He whispered.  
The small ball of fluff in his arms hugged him back with a warm smile.  
With no time to waste, Jack unlocked his memories. Everything came flooding back to him.  
“I had a family...I had a sister! I....I saved her.”  
Jamie and the others were ecstatic to see Jack smile so brightly.  
Bunny’s heart warmed, and with a look of pride, he said ever so confidently: “You’re a Guardian, mate.”

“Oh, a Guardian, is he?”  
The group twirled around, weak, but weapons ready.  
“He’s the Boogieman’s brother. Nothing but trouble. I would know, since he’s been my family all these years...” Pitch hissed.  
Bunny was about to retort, but he found himself being placed in Jack’s hoodie pocket once more.

The young spirit stood up, and glared at Pitch. “I have a new family now Pitch, and you are not a part of it.”  
Ice scathed the ground, and wind pushed the group past Pitch, sending them sailing into the road.  
The Guardians and little Jamie found themselves sledding at high speeds down winding ice, Jack flying in the wind beside them.  
“Jack! What are we doing?!” Bunny shouted, hoping Jack could hear him over the blasting wind.  
“Having some fun!”

It wasn’t long before Jack’s improvised plan came to light. After a mere 10 minutes, their group was larger. All of Jamie’s friends had become believers again with the help of Jack, and they were able to stand up to Pitch.  
Pitch was clearly outraged and betrayed by Jack’s insolence. And Jack of all people knew Pitch held grudges toward those who wronged him. Especially since the young spirit saw Pitch at vulnerable times... there was a big chance that Pitch may now be out for his blood.  
“You think a few children can help you? Against me? The Boogieman? I don’t need you. I don’t need anybody!”

A sea of nightmare sand engulfed the town. They were surrounded. Jack was getting desperate. He didn’t plan this far ahead, and he didn’t know if offering himself up to allow the others time to escape was even an option at this point. Bunny’s heart beat a mile a minute. They couldn’t let it end like this, could they?  
It was then brave little Jamie walked to the front lines. “You’re wrong!” Pitch’s sea of nightmares slowed their pursuit, but steadily advanced regardless. “You’re alone, Pitch. But we have each other. We protect each other. We believe in each other. That’s what friends do. That’s what a family is!”

Everyone looked to young Jamie in shock, while Pitch just snarled his teeth in rage. With a final shriek, he ordered his nightmares to charge the group.  
Without hesitation, Jamie reached out, and in an instant the sea of nightmare sand depolluted back into its golden shine.  
Everyone gasped in amazement. It was then the children realized their power. Pitch’s war over their heads tipped in balance. He was now losing this battle.  
Jack sliced through some of the nightmares with his staff, but failed to notice two sneaking up behind him. “Jack, look out!” Bunny warned, jumping out of Jack’s pocket and hind-kicked the nightmares with brute force.  
It was in that moment that he turned back into his tall Pooka form. He looked to his pawed hands in relief.  
Jack smirked, glad to see the Rabbit back to full power. “Aw, I started to like you being a small cute fluff ball.”

“Oh get stuffed, ya brat.” Bunny said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. But he knew Jack was just teasing him.  
The two teamed up, back to back, and fought the nightmares off one by one. They nearly got rid of most of the nightmares when suddenly before their eyes upon a hill....there reformed the Sandman. The kids’ belief must have brought him back to life.  
Jack and Bunny looked at each other in excitement, and rushed over to hug their lost friend.  
Pitch used this moment to run off as soon as he had the chance. Jack knew, deep down Pitch had a fear. Being outnumbered. Leaving him to rot away in his lair may be punishment enough, but... after all they had gone through together...

Jack looked to the ground in worry and sorrow. He felt conflicted over leaving Pitch’s side. “Hey, Frostbite, you alright?”  
A fuzzy paw gently tapped his frosty shoulder. Bunny was so kind to him now. As long as Bunny and the others were here, he would be safe. He wouldn’t ever need to go back to Pitch just to rid himself of loneliness ever again.

“Yeah, I’m good. Its been...a crazy day, huh?”  
Bunny laughed under his breath. “That’s an understatement, mate.”


	6. The Easter They Deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue...where Bunny and Jack reconcile with the children, giving them the best...albeit late....Easter they'd ever have.

A few minutes later, North, Tooth, Sandy, and the other children all approached  
Jack and Bunny. North was insistent that Jack took the oath to make his guardianship official. Jack looked to Bunny, who nodded in approval.  
After the vows were read, a simple “I will” was enough to make the small crowd go wild.  
Jack flung himself into Bunny’s arms, the two sharing a warm hug.

Bunny finally was able to detach himself from Jack, and looked to the kids in happiness. “Well, guess we better head back to the pole, and make sure things are really back in balance.”  
Jack scrunched his face, and thought for a moment. Going back to the pole so suddenly really didn’t appeal.  
“...Nah, I think the other three could handle that.”  
“Yeesh, not even 10 minutes into being a guardian and you’re already neglectin’ your duties.”  
Jack laughed, genuine and snarky.

“Bunny, I got a better idea.”  
Bunnymund’s brow raised in confusion. “Oh yeah? Like what?”  
Jack stood up on his tippy toes, eyeing the children as he whispered into a large fuzzy ear. Bunny crossed his arms and leaned sideways to better hear Jack’s suggestion. Green eyes lit up in surprise at the simple question.

“You still got your left over eggs?”

 

~~~

 

The small woods around the lake soon became rampant with children. All  
running and searching in so many different directions. The crowd was small, merely consisting of Jamie and his friends, but it was enough to make Bunny smile.  
‘Give the kids the Easter they missed out on’ was perhaps the sweetest and most kind thing Bunnymund had ever heard.... and that suggestion just so happened to come out of the “notorious” Jack Frost?

Bunny shook his head. This was all so laughable. But his heart filled with so much joy. The snow helped hide quite a few of the eggs, but it also helped the colors stand out among the blankets of white. Some kids even hurled snowballs at each other to try and prevent them from stealing their small collection of eggs. Who knew frost and easter would fit so well together?  
Jack sat by Bunny, both enjoying the show. A young girl, Jamie’s sister, strode up to Bunny with a small pink egg in her hand. Despite the little eggs being mere rejects in terms of Bunnymund’s usual standards of perfection, they were getting just as much love and attention as children would give any other egg of his.

The young blonde girl bounced up to him, and quickly hugged his leg. “Thank you, Bunny!”  
She promptly smiled, hugging her egg tightly to her chest, and sung “hop hop hop!” As she skipped away.  
Jack peaked over to Bunnymund, watching him wipe his nose and sniffle.  
A soft arm wrapped around Jack’s shoulders, and pulled him close.

“Thank you, Jack. For everythin’."  
Jack closed his eyes and leaned in. “I should be thanking you, ‘Roo.”  
“Call me that again, and you’re gonna be rainbow-painted head to toe tomorrow mornin’ Frostbite.”  
Jack laughed loud and hard at that mental image, and was half tempted to challenge him to do it.  
But truth be told, he was exhausted. They all were. He’d hold off the name calling for a week at best.

Weird to say, but after merely a few days of being a Guardian, he already wanted a vacation.  
He wouldn’t mind taking a tour of Australia with Bunny after all this....and he was certain after all this......  
......that Bunny wouldn’t mind his company either.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~  
> For Beautiful-wickedness for the ROTG Secret Santa 2018! They wanted either de- powered all humanized Guardians vs. Pitch, Dark Jack vs the Guardians, or Jack and Pitch team up prompt. The humanized one was very tempting, but I couldn’t figure out how to deal with the plot context. So I went kinda for Jack and Pitch teaming up, but subtle and spiraling out of control. The plot resides quite heavily next to the original movie’s plot with bigger changes near the end of the story. I tried to skip big chunks of dialogue assuming those sections happened the same as the movie........anyway you’ll see what I mean.
> 
> (I've also never done Jackrabbit fiction before, I didn't want to go too intense with it...  
> ...I hope it comes across okay!)


End file.
